


猪猪说明书

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11
Summary: *半兽人预警*俗套无脑小甜文*本来只想写个兔耳装嘿咻，一敲字就废话了这么多





	猪猪说明书

——————————————\\\

1.  
这天职员小彭下了班在公寓楼下便利店买完东西结账时，收银员告诉他这一单中奖了，可以免费摇一次幸运盒子，小彭随手一摇，出货口送出来一个写着花体surprise的橘黄色盒子，颠了颠还挺有重量，小彭心想应该是充电宝之类的小礼物，就抱着他的购物袋和幸运盒子回家去了。回到家随手将盒子扔在沙发上，抱着购物袋到厨房填满他空荡荡的冰箱去了。

沙发上的盒子突然动了动，纸盒一头慢慢掀起钻出来个毛烘烘的白球，下面还挂着两颗粉粉的球状物，小彭从厨房出来就看到沙发上有只毛屁股左右晃着从那个幸运盒子里往外拱，片刻后一只通体雪白的幼兔拱了出来，举着前爪瘫在沙发上一动不动。小朱本来在盒子里睡得好好的，突然感觉四周晃了起来过了会自己重重的落地还翻了个咕噜，现在正眼前冒星星呢。小彭走过去一手抓起他举到面前和他大眼瞪小眼，头上开始冒问号：现在的幸运盒子真高级，直接送宠物了？？

2.  
小彭今天下班后特意跑了趟超市买了一大袋胡萝卜，排队结账时盯着购物车开始发呆，那晚的经历太诡异了…

把兔子又装回纸盒里本来想送去动物救助中心，小彭觉得自己一个每天回家只想瘫着连生理问题都懒得解决的社畜是不会照顾好一只小动物的，谁知那只兔子突然跳出纸盒扑回沙发里，小彭只一眨眼功夫沙发上兔子的位置出现了一个光溜溜顶着双兔耳的少年，小彭下意识吼了一嗓子：“靠，起来，兔子要被坐死了！”说着上去就揪起了少年往他屁股底下掏，掏着掏着停下了，突然觉得哪里不对，抬起头兔耳少年正红着眼盯着他，小彭手里还抓着人家的屁股，尴尬了。

“你…兔子？”  
“我为什么会在这里啊？”  
“你是我中奖摇出来的”  
…  
“你，叫什么名字？”  
“朱朱”  
“猪猪？你一个兔子取名叫猪？”  
…

小彭也傻眼了，这哪是兔子啊这整个一大爷，光着屁股在自己家里跑来跑去翻东西，一点没把自己当外人，后来他把人揪住问了一通才搞清楚，小朱是一只兔仙，可以自由移动出现在任何有胡萝卜的地方，那天移动进幸运盒子里啃了本来装在里面的胡萝卜就在盒子里睡了过去。

“哦，既然你能自由移动那你就回家吧”  
“呃…恐怕不行，兔仙变成人形后就不能自由移动了”  
“那你变回去啊”  
“这是我第一次化形，不知道怎么变回去…”

没办法，小朱只能暂住在小彭家里，小彭看着购物车里的胡萝卜，心想饭量倒是挺像头猪。

*小朱兔饲养说明1:洗干净的胡萝卜最美味。

 

3.  
小朱光溜溜的来到了小彭家里，小彭只好从自己的衣柜里挑了几件尺码相对买小了的衣服给他穿，化形后头上支棱的耳朵倒是不影响什么，只是缩不回去的尾巴…让小朱十分不愿意穿裤子，好在小彭的尺码对他来说大了很多，宽大的衬衣T恤刚好盖住小屁股，这样一来，小彭每日回家都能看到一双白花花的腿在自己面前晃来晃去，稍微不注意还会露出关键部位，可小朱是只兔子，丝毫不在意自己的蛋蛋有没有被人看光。

小彭的单身公寓没有多余的客房，小朱表示我跟你睡一起啊，我可不要住沙发，好吧，小彭觉得自己要尽快适应小朱是只兔子的事实，如果小朱不是时不时睡着就翻到自己身上他不会对只兔子想入非非。彭问朱自己上班时他每日自己在家都做些什么，小朱一本正经的回忆：“先吃顿胡萝卜，再睡一会，醒来看看电视再吃顿胡萝卜再去睡觉。”，小彭：“……”。

小朱觉得小彭日子过得太惨了，每天晚饭吃的不是便利店的速食就是上一顿剩的外卖，因此他主动表示自己住在主人家要为主人做点贡献，于是小彭的晚餐变成了红烧胡萝卜、清蒸胡萝卜、酒酿胡萝卜、醋溜胡萝卜…连续吃了一周胡萝卜宴后小彭一脸菜色的通知小朱：“猪，不要再给我做饭了，胡萝卜都留给你吃吧T_T”，小朱觉得小彭真难伺候，自己平时可直接生啃胡萝卜，可美味了。

*小朱兔饲养说明2:他是兔子他是兔子他是兔子。

4.  
生活有条不紊的进行，在小朱兔还没找到回家方式前，一人一兔暂时兵荒马乱（呃…划掉），和谐美好的生活在一起，于是小彭关于小朱兔的饲养心得一条条多了起来，例如：  
兔子不是只能吃胡萝卜，只是小朱挑食…而且每天要吃好多顿  
小朱便秘时会让他给自己买蒲公英吃来清肠道  
小朱是兔界少有的很爱干净的兔子，会自己上厕所每日都要洗澡  
要勤帮小朱理毛，不然兔毛掉的到处都是  
……

小彭觉得跟小朱兔住在一起起码比跟毛病多的人住在一起舒服多了，但有件事会让小彭抓耳挠腮，就是…小朱是只兔子，是只公兔子，公兔兔会随时随地发情，来到他家后小朱第一次发情是在一个周末，一早起他就觉得小朱今天很反常，起的早不说还在屋子里跑来跑去，时不时跑过来拿头蹭自己的肩膀，一整个上午就吃了半根胡萝卜，快中午时受不了的小彭揪住上蹿下跳的小朱问他怎么了，小朱在他怀里蹭来蹭去声音带着哭腔说：“我…我发情了…”

小彭傻眼了，过了半天才开口：“你自己撸一发？”，小朱就一头埋在他怀里开始放声大哭，彭也不知道他怎么了只当他第一次化形自己不会解决这种情况，自己就好人做到底嘛，不就是撸只…撸只兔子，他托着小朱光着的屁股让他坐进自己怀里，闭了闭眼一伸手抓住小朱兔的丁丁上下动作起来，小朱哭的更大声了，在小彭的脖子上磨牙，没两分钟小朱就喷了弄得小彭一手，自己气喘吁吁的坐在他关键部位扭来扭去，小彭疯狂暗示自己不能禽兽，他是只兔子啊！

事后小朱没事人一样恢复正常，只是时不时需要小彭帮自己解决一下发情的困扰，但小彭觉得这样下去自己马上要羊尾了。

*小朱兔饲养说明3:从小朱那个…持续时间来看，确实是只兔子。

4.  
一天小彭上班去了，小朱坐在地毯上摆弄小彭买给他打发时间的拼图，耳边突然响起一个男声：“玩够了吗？还知道回家吗？”，小朱一转头看到一个灰毛少年坐在窗台上看他，叹了口气说：“哥，我过段时间再回家不行吗，这才出来多久啊。”，“呵，休想，玩嗨了你就什么都不知道了，化形都化不完整你瞎跑什么？人家知道你那点心思吗？那谎撒的一套一套的，还在盒子里睡着了还变不回去了，你不就是在人家楼下蹲点吗，他不去买东西你是不是准备把自己打包送上来啊！！”，灰毛少年连珠炮一样劈头盖脸骂了小朱一通，上来给了他头一个暴栗，大吼：“跟我回家！”，小朱就这样被哥哥带走了。

小彭回家没看到平时会第一时间跑来蹭自己的兔子，屋子里静悄悄的，拼图还散在地上，粘在沙发上的白色兔毛还没清理，餐桌上还摆着一大盆没动过的胡萝卜，冰箱门上还贴着一条条在增加的小朱兔饲养说明…起初小彭想小朱可能是出门了？可他一夜都没回来，第二天傍晚回到家里还是空无一人，又过了几天小彭终于意识到，小朱兔离开了，他可以化形回去了吗？怎么不告诉自己一声呢？有点想他了啊。

小彭的生活又回到了原样，除了餐桌上多出来的胡萝卜，一切都没有变，慢慢的他觉得这样也挺好，小朱回到了自己的世界，他只是小朱遇到困难时帮了一把的好心人而已，何况人家还给自己留了一盆胡萝卜不是吗虽然是自己买的…买便利店的速食当晚餐，回家就窝在沙发上一个人呆着，一个人自言自语一个人睡觉…以前不都这样嘛。

在小朱离开很久之后，小彭甚至开始怀疑那只兔子是不是自己孤单一人太久的幻想产物的时候，在一个晚霞缤纷的温暖日子里，一名白衣白裤被霞光照着显得周身毛绒绒的少年出现在自己楼下，怀里抱了一大袋新鲜胡萝卜对他呲牙笑：“我新学了几种胡萝卜的做法，做给你吃啊，嘿嘿。”，他的小朱兔回来了，小彭努力控制着疯狂想上扬的嘴角，上前接过胡萝卜紧紧牵住小朱的手走进单元楼。

进了家门放下胡萝卜小彭转身看着那只说来就来说走就走的小白兔，还没等他开口，小白兔抢先说道：“当时…我家人找到我了，我还没发育完全不能化形太久，就被带回家了，对不起啊，没来得及告诉你一声，打扰你那么久还不告而别，我来给你赔罪了。”，他声音里带着歉意但又有种自信的笃定，小彭当然不会怪他，但他要装出生气的样子，好让小朱兔以后不敢乱跑，可小朱兔明明没说过他会留下，小彭也有自信的笃定，两人都默认了他们以后会好好的生活在一起。“你要怎么赔罪？”小彭装着不高兴，小朱觉得他演技不太行，但他愿意哄他，小朱一双手软趴趴的抓住小彭前胸的衣服，一踮脚凑上去给了小彭一个热热的软乎乎的吻，被反应过来的小彭压在门上亲，伸舌头的那种。

*小朱兔饲养说明4:装作生气的话会主动示好，但要注意分寸，不然难受的是自己。

5.  
小朱想没必要让小彭知道自己故意接近他的事情，因为他觉得小彭应该早就忘了当初那件事，那时候小朱都还不能化形，一次又偷跑出来到处啃人家的胡萝卜，钻进一家做麻辣兔头的饭店后厨，吃光了人家的胡萝卜，发现吃太多了撑的无法移动被困在了菜篮子里，客人跟厨师到后厨挑要烹饪的兔子时，他趁着开笼子的当口跑了出去，几个店员要抓他他就拼命的向外跑，小彭当时正在隔壁的烧烤摊子上撸串儿，小朱跑出来藏到了他的脚后躲过一劫，撸完串儿小彭发现脚边多了一颗白花花的球，拎起来一看是只还发着抖的白兔子，一想就是隔壁的兔头店跑出来的，但小彭没把他送回去，小彭不喜欢吃兔子之类的小动物，一想到小兔子逃出来躲着还吓得瑟瑟发抖他就很可怜他们，之后小彭把他送去了宠物店，再之后小朱偷偷溜回了家，打那以后小朱就记住了这个长得很漂亮的救命恩人。

小朱在小彭家日子过得舒坦，俩人开始没羞没臊的腻歪着，小朱兔遵循着动物的生理本能绝对不亏待自己，这样一来小彭的生活变得更性福了。

晚上小彭搂着他的小白兔睡得好好的，突然感觉有什么东西在怀里拱来拱去，眯起眼就看到小朱泪眼汪汪要往自己身上爬，两只白耳朵都已经钻出来了，一抖一抖的耷拉在两边，得，又发情了。小彭赶紧搂住他翻了个身把他压在身下，一边叼着小嘴儿磨一边揉着他的小棍子让他先爽快了一发，小朱瘫在床上爽歪歪的张嘴喘着，小彭笑他：“小没良心的每次都让我伺候你。”，说着手伸到后面揉他的屁股，一手抓到了毛烘烘的圆尾巴，小彭觉得他这点特别好，发情时会化形不完整，钻出来的耳朵和尾巴刺激着大脑神经传到海绵体效果简直比吃一整瓶蓝色小药丸都明显。

帮小朱撸完小彭也憋的不行了，在小朱屁股蛋儿上蹭来蹭去的解痒，进去个头转两圈又出来蹭蹭，小朱哭唧唧要他快点进来，坏心眼的小彭干脆拔出来翻了个身躺到一边，“自己来，帮完你我好累啊。”他故意调戏小朱想看他窘迫又害臊的自己坐上来的意思，谁知小朱会错了意，溜到小彭两腿之间跪下，伸出舌头开始一下一下舔他的蘑菇头，时不时吞进嘴里只吃那节头，小手捏了下下面两颗嘴里含糊的念叨：“这也摸摸。”，小彭瞬间不淡定了，腾的一下把小朱拽到自己身上坐着，扒开小屁股送了进去，胯上用着力抱着小朱狂颠，小朱搂紧他轻轻的叫着，时不时咬他的耳朵，小彭又麻了半边身子。小朱作为一只公兔兔那每次泄的是很快的，所以小彭进进出出的都专门避开重点部位，小朱开始哼哼唧唧：“你…你快点，快点往那…”，小彭故意刁难他：“说两句好听的就给你。”，小朱又哼唧了半天，小声开口叫：“哥哥，哥哥…你往那蹭蹭，朱朱好难受啊，出不来…你帮帮我啊哥哥…”，小彭脑子又轰地一声炸了，他没想到这声哥哥杀伤力这么大，抱着小朱一转身的时候戳到了关键点，小朱又软趴趴了，瘫在床上任凭小彭摆弄他，迷糊间，隐约听到小彭嘟囔了一句：“早知道，当初在烧烤摊就该把你带回家了。”

*小朱兔饲养说明最后一条：要一直一直对他好，一直一直相亲相亲下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！


End file.
